(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved building structures.
(2) Prior Art
Many methods of modular building construction have been proposed. While many of these have certain advantages (e.g. they are less expensive and allow the use of semi-skilled labor) over conventional building techniques, they generally have inherent problems which limit their flexibility in floor plan and ease of erection.